The present invention relates more particularly to a car radio comprising a parallelepiped casing, or radio chassis, defined by external walls and containing electrical components mounted on several printed circuit boards.
Some electrical components which are present on several PCBs inside the car radio emit a lot of heat and their cooling process has to be solved.
Generally, the PCBs are positioned near the side walls of the casing and the side walls comprise openings allowing the heat to be evacuated outside the casing by natural convection.
In some applications, particularly when the casing is very compact, it is not possible to position the PCBs in this manner.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solution for an effective cooling system in a compact size car radio chassis.